


【艾萨】确认读档（是√ 否）

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 艾萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: mad
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 4





	【艾萨】确认读档（是√ 否）

序

“青春恋爱喜剧什么的，在这个世界根本是不可能的吧。”

站在公交站牌边喝着辣味柠檬饮料的黑发少年说道。明明是很消极的话语，被那样一张欢快自得的脸说出来，反而显得非常令人信服。

毕竟艾斯就是有这样心平气和说丧气话的天赋，和他一比上一秒还在自怜现状的萨博忍不住有些郁愤。

“呐，我说，话也不是这样讲的，你想现在就放弃吗？今天可是情人节喔！你也有收到巧克力吧？”

金发少年好看的眉毛揪在一起，蓝色的眼睛被晚霞染成好看的夕阳海色。大概调色盘上是没有那种颜色的，但艾斯的脑袋里第一个想到的就是这个有些古怪又有些浪漫的比喻。

他耸耸肩，满不在乎地拍了拍鼓鼓囊囊的书包。

“是有很多喔，但看不清脸的话，是连名字都叫不上来的吧。”

被艾斯一席话弄得哑口无言，萨博涨红着脸咽下了快到嘴边的反驳。

毕竟，要是连人都认不清的话，那当然是没有办法交往下去的。即使他信誓旦旦想着要反抗这可悲的现实，最终结局大概也是撞得头破血流灰溜溜承认艾斯的正确吧。

214路公交车唰一声闪进了车站，看着驾驶座上万分熟悉的蓝灰马赛克“人形”，萨博彻底偃旗息鼓，跟在艾斯后面垂头丧气地坐上了车。

车子开了，嘟嘟的马达声后，乌泱泱的色彩斑斓的潮水般的马赛克图块从车站旁的地铁口涌出来，瞬间将平静的傍晚街道堵了个水泄不通。

第一章-神秘信件事件

晚饭是土豆咖喱炖牛肉，配上新鲜胡萝卜和芦笋，营养丰富又丰盛。说是丰盛，其实也不过是黄色、棕色、绿色和红色混杂在一起的马赛克图块，乍一看让人想到很恶心的东西。如果不是因为飘散着诱人的香气，光看外表实在难以让艾斯将这一桌的不明物体和食物联系在一起。

“艾斯，吃饭喽，快去洗手。”

长相酷似funko公仔的露玖笑眯眯地端出一整只类似烤鸡的物体，上面还不断飘浮出三根白色 “S”状的细线。

早已对一切习以为常的艾斯放下背包，吊儿郎当地冲funko态露玖问道：

“我们家发财了吗？做这么多菜？”

“你这孩子真是的，不是昨天才说过今天家里要来客人吗？对方可是你十年没见的叔叔喔。”

蓝白色的马赛克小块从手上哗啦啦地滑下，皮肤感受到被濡湿的触感。艾斯愣了愣，拧紧水龙头，抬起头看了眼镜子里的自己。

——黑色自然卷加小雀斑，笑起来会露出小虎牙。果然无论怎么看都是当之无愧的帅哥呢。

真可惜只有萨博那家伙才能看“清”这么帅的人，艾斯在心里叹了口气，在洗手台前甩了甩手。

十年没见的叔叔果不其然，也是由白色和褐色为主调组成的模糊人形。他一见到艾斯，就眨巴 起长方形的块状眼球，欣喜万分地把方形手指搭在了艾斯的肩膀上。

“好久不见艾斯君，你大概已经不记得叔叔我了吧？我是你老爸的老朋友雷利哦！这么久以来一直在南美洲大陆探险呢！”

“好酷，南美洲大陆的蚊子应该比日本要厉害很多吧？”

“哈哈，那是，你看我的胳膊上还有被叮出来的包，现在还没有消呢。”

雷利爽朗的大笑，对着艾斯伸出古铜色方条的胳膊，上面有鲜红色密密麻麻的小方格。

——幸好我不是密集恐惧症患者。

艾斯这样想，笑着打了个哈哈。

“好想以后有机会能和雷利大叔一起冒险呢。”

“那当然可以喔，我也期待那一天呢！”

———— 获得成就【冒险家的认可】————

随着哔哔的一声巨响， 艾斯的头顶出现了一个像素风的金色奖杯，当然，除了他以外露玖和雷利都看不见。

对这个诡异世界的诡异机制已经槽多无口的艾斯为了掩饰惊惶下意识挠了挠脑袋，决定以后还是少说点客套话，不然迟早被成就机制的提示音吓得心力交瘁。

不知道艾斯是不是也有一样的烦恼呢？得到远道而来冒险家认可的艾斯一边嚼着美味的土豆咖喱（马赛克）一边认真地想。

“成就提示？那是什么东西？”

坐在花园菱形图块上的萨博皱着眉头问，从菱形图块里粉色的花瓣状物体判断，这个菱形图块应该是花坛之类的吧。

“我也是这几天频繁会收到，哔哔一声，然后脑袋里似乎有个声音在说什么‘获得XX成就’之类的鬼话。”

“你的意思是我们所在的是一个像素风RPG游戏，而你好巧不巧是那个主角？”

萨博不解地问，从他有些扭曲的表情上艾斯仿佛读到了类似嫉妒的情绪。艾斯突然有点得意。

“不然咧，不然你怎么解释这个世界除了我俩之外都是马赛克图点？连露玖和罗杰那家伙都是……我想我们肯定是因为什么事情才穿越到这里，要完成类似游戏任务什么的才能回到原来的世界。”

“这么理性可不像艾斯会讲的话。”

萨博酸溜溜地说，把花坛里的粉色图标拨弄地东倒西歪。

———— 得到【花坛里的神秘信件】————

滴滴两声轻响，萨博手中出现了白色的方形图块，远远看着显示出纸张的样子。呆滞两秒后，两人心有灵犀地一起抬头。

“你听见了吗？”

“什么花坛里的信之类的，我想一定是我们通关的关键！”

艾斯催促着萨博把信纸展开看看，他的心脏因为激动飞速跳动着。有什么在脑海里爆炸着，好像记忆一类的东西正急不可待地窜出来。

信上写了这样一行字：

-放学后美术教室，我会把一切的真相告诉你❤

“看不出是男生还是女生的字迹呢。”

“毕竟都是像素呢……”

“但是男生应该不会画这种爱心吧。”

“万一是人妖之类的呢？”

“……不要吧。”

艾斯打了个哆嗦，被自己过剩的想象力吓得全身恶寒。

“所以要去赴约吗？”

“ta说一切的真相，那会是这个世界的真相和为什么我们两个会在这里吗？”

萨博捏着信纸，有些不确定地呢喃。在四周模模糊糊的马赛克图块里，唯独他一个人是清晰可见的完全人形，并且，完全人形帅哥。艾斯想如果除了他以外这个世界的另一个可视化正常人是黑胡子蒂奇那长相，他大概会迫不得已地改变对正常人类的审美观吧。幸好，这个人是萨博，可以称为帅哥的萨博，只勉强比自己难看一点的萨博。他的眼睛才得以从层出不穷目不暇接的马赛克里解放，得到疗愈。

-对了，黑胡子蒂奇是谁来着？

太阳穴突突跳了两下，似乎想起什么又一头雾水的艾斯困惑地皱了皱眉头。

“总之去就对啦，我们俩一起，谅ta也不敢做什么事。别在对着这破纸愁眉苦脸了。”

艾斯安抚地揉了揉萨博的头发，在萨博来不及反应的刹那把那封信团成团丢进了一旁的垃圾桶。

“喂，信上只说‘等你来’，你怎么知道指的是我们中的哪个人？万一两个人一起去违背游戏规则什么的，我可不敢保证会发生什么奇怪的事情喔。我想我们最好还是先好好考虑可能的惩罚和 后果再制定计划去做这件事。”

萨博不高兴地嘟囔着，纠结再三还是放弃了从恶臭的垃圾桶里把信翻出来的计划。他好像对自己和艾斯身处游戏世界的真相深信不疑，甚至连规则设定之类的东西都考虑到了。

“有什么关系嘛，规则不就是用来打破的。再说再有什么惩罚也不会比现在差了，现在的我连露玖的脸都看不清楚，每次吃咖喱都下意识感到反胃，你难道能继续忍受这种生活吗？”

“……我不能。”

萨博无奈地点点头，想到同桌克尔拉方方正正的脸禁不住后背发凉。

“我不想再面对二维人形了，在只有我和你是三维的情况下。”

“那就行了，放学后美术教室见吧。”

上课铃响了起来，和萨博不在一个班的艾斯朝唯一的同伴挥挥手，大踏步往教室走去。他走了几步，突然转身冲萨博说道：

“这三个月……不止三个月，谢谢你了。”

萨博下意识回答：

“不用客气。”

直到艾斯的背影消失在走廊转角，萨博才愣愣醒悟过来：

——他和艾斯才刚认识半个月不是吗？

第零章-奇怪的转校生

人总会有那种状况吧，比如一觉睡醒突然反应不过来自己是谁、身处何地，即所谓的暂时性的灵魂穿越症候群。

名字是某人起的，具体是谁艾斯忘记了，就像他忘记了除了名字和身份以外的所有事情。

艾斯现在坐在早餐桌上，眼前一片模模糊糊。墙上挂着的日历写着1月1日，有着露玖声音funko手办端上来一碟奇奇怪怪的玩意。正中间的似乎是煎蛋吧，还有香肠和面包，旁边冒着热气的闻起来大概是咖啡。

有那么几秒，艾斯认为自己是熬夜打游戏弄坏了眼睛才导致看什么都是不清不楚的马赛克，而那funko形的妈妈就是自己荒废课业的报应，或者露玖又兴之所至地捉弄他。但当半杯咖啡下肚后，他看清了自己栩栩如生的手指和上面细密的纹路，在马赛克的马克杯上莫名突兀。周遭一切的荒谬与真实刹那间涌入脑海，他蓦地有些想哭。

——“世界马赛克化了”，当然也有可能，“自己三维仿真化了”。

艾斯陷入了沉思，他突然发现自己已经完全想不起来昨天发生了什么。于是他问露玖：

“我昨天在做什么？”

“你在做什么我怎么知道？不就是看红白歌会然后睡觉吗？哦对，艾斯，生日快乐！”

看着funko手办的表情一瞬间换成微微笑的样子，感到毛骨悚然的艾斯禁不住从椅子上一跃而起。他背起丢在椅子上的书包和外套（马赛克状），大喊一声“我去上学了”而后冲出了家门。

露玖诧异的“可是现在在放假”还没出口，温馨的像素风日式小屋就在快速闪动中化作了黑屏。

呐，毕竟场景切换了嘛。

日期：1月7日，天气：晴，地点：XX中学2年A班教室

时间一下子往前拨快了好几天，神不知鬼不觉到艾斯都没有察觉。他按着大脑里奇异而鲜明的记忆一路小跑到了熟悉的XX中学。二年级教室在四楼，在爬楼梯的过程中他身边不断经过各式各样大大小小的马赛克方块。

同学A：“艾斯君早上好。”

同学B：“你的寒假过得怎么样呀？”

同学C：“我去了夏威夷呦，夏威夷~你看我都晒黑了~”

……

（又不是去夏威夷练习射击，有什么好炫耀的）敷衍地和貌似是同班同学的几个马赛克打过招呼，努力忍住到嘴边的吐槽，艾斯迈着修长的腿费劲地跨着楼梯。

楼梯是介于平面和立体之间的微妙存在：无数条平行的横线有规律地往上伸延，中间的长方形色块被分成深浅两种色彩。在三维人的艾斯眼里，落脚点要用力去看才能勉强看到。他只有踩在浅色的方形块上才不会掉下去，真相和其他人一样轻轻松松蹦蹦跳跳就去到四楼啊。

艾斯叹了口气，努力寻找着下一个浅色格子。#DAA520和#B8860B真的很容易看花眼好不好？！这个游戏的美术设计应该向所有三维主角以死谢罪。

艾斯在心里默默吐槽，终于踏上了四楼的地面。

教室最后一排靠窗，主角专用位，拖开椅子落座，艾斯约定俗成地开始开小差时间。但他的思维还没溜出多久，就被一道声音拉了回来。

“这位就是这学期开始要转到我们班的萨博君，各位要和他好好相处哦。”

转身，久违的写实画风像梵高的画一样极富冲击力地撞击视网膜。在伪-我的世界2.0中苦苦求生的写实派波特卡斯D艾斯终于和他在这个世界唯一的伙伴萨博君命中相遇。

存档1：07/01/2021

萨博和艾斯一样，是某天突然从梦中惊醒然后无缘无故地丢失了今天以前的所有记忆，并开始视一切物体、人类为像素的苦命人。

虽然以前似乎是不认识的，但艾斯总是能从萨博身上感知到一股分外熟悉的气场。像是冥冥中的某个平行世界，两人是从小一起长大的幼驯染好友，在某年某月某日开始耽美漫画式发展，心照不宣地玩起双向暗恋。在一堆磨磨唧唧骗稿费的剧情后被情人节疲劳驾驶卡车司机碰撞，双双带着幽微的既视感重生穿越，才在第一眼对上时仿佛空气中电光四起。

被自己想象恶心到的艾斯摇摇头，继续聆听萨博的经过。

“虽然之前发生了什么我啥都不记得，但我却很清楚自己到底是谁，或者说，扮演什么角色呢。我清楚自己是外交官和欧洲名门大小姐联姻后的长子，并且，我很讨厌我的父母。”

“感觉这个版本以前在哪里听过呢。”

“你是说《校园王子的御用女仆》之类的女性向作品那种吗？我也觉得，那里面的男主都是我这样，有钱帅气但家庭不幸福的吧。”

萨博幽幽叹了口气，忧伤而明媚地眺望窗外的青空，漂亮的瞳孔里落满了16bit的色块。

“嗯，感觉不是呢，感觉是更阳刚的作品，和你说的刚好相反那类。”

“少年漫里我这种设定的肯定是被主角教训的反派路人吧，不然就是被嘴炮一顿然后哭着和父母和好的NPC。但怎么说，我知道我是不可能和他们和好的。”

萨博呵呵笑了起来，露出闪闪发光的牙齿。艾斯的心脏在高分辨率的画面冲击下剧烈震荡，他的耳根突然之间有些发烫。

存档X：20/03/2021

素来好学生的萨博在上课期间难得走神，满脑子都是那封古怪的信。

那封信究竟是谁写的呢？里面指的“你”究竟是谁呢？如果自己和艾斯一起前往美术教室会不会被判定违反规则而受到什么惩罚呢？

他越想越乱，笔记本上不知何时画满了乱七八糟的图案。从半个月前的某个早晨醒来开始，他的世界莫名其妙天旋地转，让人完全摸不清头脑。

他近乎绝望地看着像素风的小人摩肩接踵地从眼前滑过，忍不住萌生了戳瞎双目的冲动。也就是在这个世界观即将被颠覆的档口，和自己如出一辙正常人面貌的艾斯蓦地出现，将他从深渊边缘拉了回来。

艾斯是隔壁A班的学生，和他一样从某一天开始就陷入了漫无止境的像素地狱。如果没有艾斯的话，自己大概早就崩溃了吧。

萨博的原子笔在本子上画出不连贯的几个格点，以更小型号方块组成线条描绘着火焰的形状，黑色的火焰似乎在本子上一跳一跳。

“果然画不出曲线呢，这个世界。”

萨博叹了口气，有些懊悔地垂下脑袋。一旁的克尔拉关切地问他有没有事，萨博微笑着摇摇头。

“你没事就好，萨博君。”

克尔拉的脸上浮现出貌似微笑的神情，萨博想如果她是真人一定是个很漂亮的姑娘。

黄昏，美术教室，空无一人。

艾斯拉开滑动门，空空荡荡的房间里只有几尊石膏像露出滑稽的表情，从大概的轮廓里艾斯隐约辨认出了米开朗基罗和贝多芬的脸。居中伫立的几座滑板上一片雪白，艾斯忍不住拾起铅笔往画纸上添了几个字迹：

“happy birthday”

他刚写完，身后传来吱呀一声响动，萨博走了进来。

“你在画什么？”

“没有什么，乱写中。”

艾斯急切地把铅笔甩到了一边，用白布把画板整个遮上。萨博困惑地眨眨眼，在艾斯动作的一瞬间瞄到了那行潦草的字。

“今天是你生日吗？”

“哈，不是啊。”

“那你写生日快乐干什么？”

“随便写写，可能是我认识的哪个人生日吧，但我忘记了。”

“你是说，在那天之前丢失掉的记忆的一部分？”

“或许是吧……我记不清了。”

艾斯的声音逐渐小了下来，一种莫可名状的惆怅在他心口蔓延。看着晚霞下面容忧郁的黑发同伴，萨博也一瞬间难过起来。

“那个人不知道什么时候来呢。”

就这样沉默了许久，终于忍受不了寂静气氛的艾斯开口说道。

“如果这是游戏的话，是不是说明只有一定的限定条件才能触发呢？我上来就是想告诉你这件事，你之前说的那些成就也好，我之所以没有触发是因为我不具备你的限定条件。”

萨博皱着眉头说，好看的手指在桌面上无意识敲击着。艾斯愣了愣，听见萨博继续说道：

“按你的说法，你现在记得的触发过的成就分别是：①妈妈的早安吻②没加盐的味增汤③巧克力混蛋和④冒险家的认可，而以上这些我都不具备能达成的条件。”

“为什么？”

萨博舒了口气，慢条斯理回答：

“因为我既不和妈妈住在一起也不认识什么冒险家，更不会随随便便把女生的巧克力扔进垃圾桶，还有，我家吃的都是西式早餐。”

艾斯沉默着瞪大了眼，他刚想要说什么就被兴头上的萨博打断了。

“而且我今天获得成就了，上课的时候，因为走神被老师点名，没回答出问题，获得了【课堂上的神游者】这样的成就。”

“感觉没什么用呢……”

“彼此彼此。”

他们面面相觑干笑了几声，默契地别过头决定处理现在这个进行中的棘手任务。

“所以这至少搞明白了一件事，这个游戏并不是单人RPG，而是双人模式，我俩应该同样都是故事的主角。”

萨博摸了摸鼻子，有些骄傲地陈述。在今天之前他多少质疑过自己和艾斯的存在，是不是其中之一只是一个特殊的NPC？为了引导主角获胜而被设置成靠近主角的形象。那样的话，他们两个终归是不同世界的存在，无所遁形的寂寞终归是在结局处遮天蔽日而来。

幸好，这一切都只是杞人忧天的担心。他和艾斯是一模一样的players，为了成为像素世界携手共进的heroes一步步往前走。在没有意识到的大脑深处，丢失掉的部分记忆里，他心心念念的那个愿望或许就是和眼前人打一局游戏。

之所以叫愿望是因为那是难以实现的事情。

“如果你说触发机制和限定条件，我大概就明白了。如果美术教室和放学后是限定条件的话，那‘告诉你’也是。就是说只有我们弄清了这个‘你’究竟是你我中的哪个人，只有你我中特定的那个人处在放学后的美术教室，我们才可能知道所有的真相吧。”

艾斯说完，脑袋像是洗过冷水浴般一脉清明。他摇晃着萨博的肩膀，在对方陡然间肃穆的表情中也像是突然明白什么般敛住了笑意。

萨博：所以。。。。

艾斯：“你”该告诉我们真相了吧？

艾斯：就是说“你”啊，现在在玩游戏的这个人！

艾斯：你究竟把我们当做什么？游戏人物吗？可以随便玩弄的宠物吗？你随意操控我们很好玩吗？！你说话啊！

我：。。。。。

确定读取存档：14/02/2021吗？

是（√）

loading……………………

存档11320：14/02/2021

“青春恋爱喜剧什么的，在这个世界根本是不可能的吧。”

艾斯说，把喝空的辣味柠檬饮品丢进了垃圾桶。

他身边是大他一级的学长萨博，是除了他以外在这个像素世界唯一的三维人类。

“喂，我说你，差不多得了，这一模一样的流程重复了一万多遍也该累了吧，那么多次读档重来我们迟早可以追踪到你。”

艾斯抬起头看向我，小雀斑的夕阳下发出璀璨的光芒。

怎么办？我面对这种表情根本毫无招架之力。

“好啦，艾斯，你就老老实实听她解释吧，如果不能让我们信服的话，我们现在就冲到马路上被车撞死。”

上一秒还笑眯眯的萨博说完这句话，凌厉的目光转瞬间向我射来，虽然知道他们八成没办法真正观测到我，我还是莫名其妙起了一身冷汗。

真不愧是革命军参谋长萨博，光凭我这种正常人的智商是没办法编出逻辑完美的谎话糊弄他的。无可奈何，我只能老老实实说出真相。

原本由橙红色马赛克像素组成的天空突然黯淡下来，周遭的所有事物都在片刻中静止了。只有这个世界的创造者有能力做到这些吧，萨博思索着，沦为交流版的天空缓缓弹出了一行字：

对不起，让你们经历这一切。

停顿许久，这行字消失变成了另外一句话：

但是我没有别的办法了，如果想让你们获得幸福的话。。。

因为你们不是我创造出的角色，即使我把你们移植到我的世界也会产生不良反应😣

真的对不起！

他们沉默了，沉默着望向由橘变紫的苍穹，漂亮的眼睛里写满了类似哀伤的情愫。啊，我还是说了，这残酷又可悲的事实；我承认我自己的无能，对已经发生的事情束手无策，甚至连自欺欺人的平行时空改都无法做到。

因为艾斯和萨博不是我所创造的，我无法让真正的他们获得幸福。

因为艾斯已经死去了，在那个真正的故事里。

死一样的寂静在这个死一样的世界里绽放，我知道这次的尝试最终也将以失败告终。无论如何我所创造的世界不过是一个貌似真实的赝品，只能转瞬之中握住艾斯和萨博的存在。最终他们都会脱离于我的掌握，回到原本的故事脉络，一个注定悲伤的、圆满不再的脉络。

我能欺骗的只不过是我自己，或许只是我不愿意承认那个已经写好结局的真实世界线。

萨博就这样忧伤地看着紫色的天空，蓝眼睛里水气氤氲。我想那么聪明的他早已猜到了一切，关于自己的存在、关于我无数次读档重来试图让这个脆弱的时空延绵地再长一点。

终于，他颤抖双唇喃喃问我：

“所以说在那个真实的故事里，我或他已经死了是吗？”

艾斯有些惶恐地转头看向表情严肃坚决的萨博，一时间满是茫然。我想起那个刻骨铭心的画面，想起跨越图像犹如在耳的痛苦哭喊，天空的紫色又浓上几分。

是的。。。。

真的很对不起，我太自私了

沉重地打下最后一个字，我的心像是被无形的手揪着，我喘不过气，满屏幕的马赛克组成无坚不摧的怪兽，嘶吼着从我的心口碾过。我想继续说点什么，却听见艾斯无所畏惧的话语钻进了耳膜：

“那又怎么样呢？如果已经找到存在的意义的话，即使死掉也该是笑着的吧。”

我和萨博一起愣住了，忍不住沉沦在黑发少年光彩照人的笑容里。他表情里有些桀骜又有些决绝，或者也有遗憾和不舍，但最终，定格的最鲜明的便是那一抹能穿越黑暗的温暖笑意，充满了生命的温度，即使在最后一刻也依然温暖着我。

萨博笑了笑，无奈地耸了耸肩膀。

“既然艾斯这样说了就没有办法了啊。”

他轻轻笑道，趁着艾斯没注意拭去了眼角的泪珠。他还有很多没能完成的使命，还有很多尚未结束的冒险，如果说自由的目的是为他人创造自由，那么萨博的火焰是为了照亮那最后一片黑暗而存在的。我确实不该在这一刻将他自私地留住。

“十分感谢您的照顾，我们要回去了，这一次的游戏我很喜欢。能和艾斯再在一起度过这么长的一段时间，我想原来的我是只能在梦里想想的吧。”

萨博寂寞地压低了并不存在的帽檐，我知道这个逐渐崩坏的世界正和真实时间线重叠，在日月交错的刹那，他们原本失去的记忆正在慢慢慢慢回到脑海。

快乐的、悲伤的、悔恨的、释然的……

就在这一霎我明白了我有多傻，人是由记忆组成的，强行剥夺了他们所有不快乐记忆只留下快乐的我，怎么可能真正赋予他们生命呢？我终究只是一个自我的创作者，为了自艾自怜的可悲想法残忍地利用着他们。

他们是自由的啊，自由的喜怒哀乐哭笑怒骂，我没有资格操控。

对不起，真的对不起。。。

天空上的字体瑟缩着，显示出我羞愧难当焦灼不安的内心。我捂住眼睛，不忍去看世界崩塌前的告别那幕，那就像是我又再一次和他们告别一样，是我的心脏无法承受的巨大痛苦。

就在我眼前一片漆黑仿佛深深泥沼的时候，我又感受到那道光义无反顾钻了进来。它不耐烦地晃动着光尾，像是告诫我别再哭了。我讷讷睁开眼，看到艾斯和萨博不知何时从隐藏的成就栏翻出了一万次读档里所获得的所有成就。

好丢人啊啊啊啊啊啊，明明都是我瞎编的毫无意义的东西，却被他们那么认真的查看。

想到此，我的脸颊禁不住一片通红。

不要再看了！！！

对不起！

“你的‘对不起’份额今天已经超标了，不许再说了！”

艾斯瞪了我一眼，我抽抽搭搭地勉强咽下了快到嘴边的“对不起”。天空的紫色慢悠悠压下来，像是要将他们彻底吞噬。我知道，那是原本的世界线再召唤他们回去了。但与此同时，这两个不知天高地厚的火之男子还在翻看着我那些莫名其妙的成就奖杯。

“【巧克力甜心】又是什么？和【巧克力混蛋】又有什么区别？”

萨博抽着嘴角问，把那两个造型相仿的印着块状巧克力奖杯放到了一起。其中一个巧克力是漂亮的粉色，另一个则是难看的黑色，我当初光是为了设计奖杯都费了不少精力。

【巧克力甜心】就是第1899次读档的时候，你给艾斯送巧克力的那个成就喔！

紫色光晕下他俩的耳根都红了几度。像是要掩饰窘迫艾斯重又端起了某个大力神杯形状的奖座。

“这个【22世纪双子星】又是什么？”

啊啊，这个是我得意之作喔！是未来超智能足球设定，你们两个联手让日本获得了世界杯冠军

（顺便在冠军颁奖台上惊世一吻的这种设定，还是不要告诉他们比较好呢）

紫色又压下来一点，在杂七杂八的闲聊里我的负面情绪仿佛也一点一点溢散在空气里。最终，萨博翻出了那个深埋在最底部的奖座，上面雕刻着两个手拉手的小人，科尔波山的参天巨木在背景中拔地而起。我为它起名【幸福的终点】，因为它是一切的起点。

“没想到最后我们相处的时间也只有这么一点呢。”

萨博撇撇嘴， 故作轻快地冲艾斯说。记忆苏醒的黑发少年摸了摸萨博缓慢浮现的烧伤疤痕，用力咧开嘴角。

“还不够吗？我总感觉我们在一起的时间好像有一千年那么久喔。”

“唔，可我还是会觉得，即使是一千年也太短了点。”

“那你就经常想起我吧，你知道的，在你的记忆里我是不会死的，我会一直一直活在那里。”

艾斯用指腹擦去萨博不自禁流下的泪水，偏头冲着天空另一侧的我也同样笑了。

“还有你也是喔，我想我们在你的记忆里也会一直存在的。”

“不要感到寂寞，不要感到抱歉，我们在这里的日子过得非常开心。”

萨博附和着艾斯，有些狼狈地用袖子拭干了满脸泪珠。他们冲我挥了挥手，两道紧密相贴的影子渐渐消失在如海的暮色里。在彻底消失之前，我看到艾斯俯下身亲了亲萨博的嘴角。

我已经目睹过很多次那样的吻，在很多个不同的读档点，但唯独这一次，我的眼泪像泛滥的浪潮般不断涌出。我所创造的这个奇形怪状的世界于一声叹息中溃败为屏幕中央坍缩的黑点，那里面曾经存在过的所有事物，都随着两位主角的逃逸化为乌有。

但我并不感到悲伤，因为我知道在我一个人的宇宙里，开着永不凋谢的记忆之花，今天、明天、每一天都会盛开着，就像他们一直活在那儿……

希望下次再见的时候，不要再是像素画风了吧。

OE1：【记忆中的某个狭角】


End file.
